Bella the Vampire Slayer
by ulvgrl79
Summary: Bella moves to Forks ready to deal with the undead. She has a legacy to continue and must kill all vampires. She is conflicted by the Cullen family and must decide if she is going to kill them or fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Beginning

Life doesn't always turn out the way you want it to be. That reoccurring thought was filtering through my head. _I should know._ I was shipped off to a tiny town in Washington. My Mom said it was for the best. That's what parents always say, "for the best". A simple phrase that can rip your life apart and make you hate her. Is it because you get into too many fights at school or burn down the library? Nobody understands. I didn't choose this life it chose me. I was being punished for a curse.

I stared out the window as the plane descended to the ground. The clouds were darker, ominous and I felt worse. I stared at the red bruises across my knuckles. These were taking longer to heal. Usually the bruises would heal quickly with the undead walking around. Oh well, soon enough I suppose.

The person sitting next to me started coughing and I instantly rolled my eyes. Great now I might potentially get the flu. I tried to cover my nose and mouth with my long sleeve shirt. I clenched my fist and my knuckles started bleeding. I hurriedly grabbed a paper towel from the bottom of my drink. The red blood soaked through and did nothing to help my perpetual state of pain.

The person sitting next to me looked at my hands and made a disgusted face. I returned the favor. It wasn't a pleasure sitting next to a person who _could potentially_ carry the West Nile virus.

The seatbelt sign came off and the pilot made his announcements. I grabbed the bag under my seat and stood with everyone else. I was near the front of the plane so I should be off fairly quickly. The flight attendant said goodbye and wished me a "great day". I muttered thanks and walked out of the doorway.

I shuffled down the walkway and went to the baggage terminal. I had three bags not a lot considering I was making this my permanent home. My boots made a clicking noise as I walked down the hall. I stared at people and tried to think positive thoughts. I saw the gathering black clouds and knew the weather was going to be hard to bear. Hopefully, I would see a few days of sunshine.

I walked out the sliding doors and shrugged my backpack on. I looked around and then saw my Dad wave and walk towards me. His brown Sheriff's uniform was well worn and his car was parked in the red zone. One of the many perks of being the town Sheriff.

He stopped in front of me not sure what to do. He gave me a half hug and stepped away. "Hey there."

"Hi Dad". I said and looked at the ground. Can somebody say awkward?

He took three of my bags and pointed to the cop car. "First class pick up."

I chuckled and walked behind him. The rain was hitting my face steadily and I could feel my hair frizzing. I hurried to the car. He opened the door and I climbed in the front seat.

"I'm glad you're here. Though not the circumstances in which you ended up here. What happened?"

"Geez you burn down a building and the administration gets all sensitive." I joked then looked at Charlie's raised eyebrow. "Sorry" I muttered.

"This is not a joking matter Isabella. If you had hurt anyone I would be visiting you at a prison. What's going on? Is it drugs?" Charlie asked quietly.

I flinched and looked out the window. I wish it were drugs. Then I could quit and never think of doing it again. What I was in was forever or until I died.

"No." I said and folded my arms over my chest. "It was an accident. A terrible accident and I am truly sorry." I told Charlie what he wanted to hear. It wasn't an accident and my actions saved the whole town from ruin.

"Your Mom doesn't know what to do with you. Frankly I don't know either. But this is it. You need to shape up or we start talking about a corrective program." Charlie said firmly in his cop voice.

I almost started smiling because the cop voice sounded a lot like a TV show cop. I didn't want to make him upset so I held my smile in. I nodded and looked at the rain pelting the window.

"So this town you live in Spoons?" I asked and looked back at him.

"It's called Forks." He laughed. "Although I think I prefer Spoons. It has a nice ring to it."

"Me too." I said glumly and the deep red welts in my knuckles started fading away. Yep this was the right place.

We drove the rest of the way in silence until we reached the town of Forks. The people were scattered around the main street and I saw a few small stores. No malls here. Not that it mattered.

We drove down a forest road with signs warning of fire safety. I stared at a few signs and looked at Charlie. "Should I be worried?"

"Nah, we never had a dry season." He gestured to the forest of trees wet with dew. Ice was gathering at the end of the branches.

The house was white and tiny. The driveway had dirt, covered path and an old red truck sat at the end of the driveway. As we pulled closer I noticed that another car was parked next to the truck.

I got out of the car and instantly smelled the pine trees. The whole area was heavily wooded with our own private forest behind the house.

I waited near the steps for Charlie and he stopped by the red truck. Which looked about ten years older than it did far away. "What do you think?" Charlie slapped the side of the truck.

"Cool, are you restoring it?"

"No this is yours." Charlie walked around the side.

"Umm, no offense but I don't think a girl would be caught dead driving this truck. I had a Prius back home." I scoffed and saw Charlie roll his eyes.

"This is a premium truck it will last forever."

"It looks like it's been around forever. If it's alright I'll just take the bus to school." I put the backpack over my head as rain pelted my fingers.

"No bus."

"Taxi?"

Charlie laughed. "It's not that bad. You're going to love it."

He came back around to me and dropped the keys in my pocket. I followed him inside the house and dropped the keys on the dining room table. There were baby pictures of me on the mantel and a more recent picture of my junior portrait.

"Follow me." He started to climb the stairs and I went behind him. He went into the room to the left. "Your room." It was decorated in pink and purple with a brand new bedspread lying on top. I hated pink.

"It's great." I lied because I felt bad about my reaction to the truck.

"The lady at Sears helped me decorate." He paused lost for words. "Well I'll leave you to get settled." Charlie exited pretty quickly.

I sat on the bed. I ran my hands across the bedspread. It was pretty comfortable. I laid back and stared at the ceiling. My knuckles were completely healed. Well I was definitely in the right town.

Later that night Charlie said goodnight and closed his door. I was sitting at the table browsing online. As soon as his door closed I shut the laptop off. I grabbed my jacket from the closet and a scarf. I opened the window and jumped to the balcony. I hung off the drainpipe and landed on the plush grass.

I stood up and walked into the woods. I brought my cell phone and shined the light ahead of me. The darkness was all around me. I could hear animals calling out. I checked my pocket and continued on. There was a scuffling up ahead and I took off running. I was almost there when a hand grabbed me from the back.

I flew backwards and landed on my back. The air knocked out of me. I struggled to breath and a figure came out of the darkness.

"What your doing is very dangerous." A man stated walking towards me. He was over six feet and wearing a trench coat.

"Mind your own business." I growled and got to my feet.

"Great I can tell your going to be difficult already." The man came up to me and he stared down. He was fair skinned with black eyes. He was in his mid forties.

"What's your problem besides the obvious?" I snarled wiping grass from my jeans.

"I'm Caleb your watcher." He walked towards me and looked down. "I can see that you need lots of help."

"My last watcher didn't do so well. News flash I don't need anyone to baby-sit me. I can take care of myself." I walked to him. I saw his face grimace and he smiled.

"Your attitude is horrifying. That I'm afraid I can't change." He grabbed a stake from his pocket in his coat. "Where's your weapon?"

"It's safe not to worry about." I grabbed the stake I tucked in the back of my jeans. I held it up and stared at the wooden point black and splintered still stained from the fire. I haven't had time to make a new stake. It took days to get the right consistency. Caleb saw my stake and he showed his disgust.

"That will not do. Here." He tossed me his stake and I caught it with my other hand. "Get rid of that one." I broke the stake in half and threw it on the ground.

"So is this your first time mentoring a slayer?" I asked rudely. His attitude wasn't much better than mine. Talk about horrifying.

"No but the other girl unfortunately did not last long in this town. It's very peculiar and the vampires here are different. Stronger." Caleb sat on a tree stump and took out a pair of glasses. He cleaned them and put them on.

"Yeah, I've heard that before. Lucky for you I'm stronger." I crossed my arms.

"Now is not the time for cockiness." Caleb stood angry. "You will meet me at the warehouse behind the bookstore tomorrow after school we'll start training."

"Yes sir." I raised my hand in a salute and took off back towards Charlie's house.

The next morning I stared once again out the window. It was still raining. It had rained the entire night unbelievable. I dreamed about rain and felt it surround me. Ugh. This weather was seriously depressing. I grabbed my gray leather jacket and put it over my blue t. I tucked black boots inside my skinny jeans and looked in the mirror. Just another new kid I thought. I grabbed the stake and put it in my backpack.

I bounded downstairs and saw that Charlie was already gone. He left me a strawberry pop tart on the table with the car keys next to it. Yes I get it no walking for me today. I made the pop tart and went outside. I put my hood up and tucked my long brown hair inside. Putting my head down I made my way to the truck. It started fairly easily which surprised me.

I put my backpack on the front seat and pulled out the driveway. I found the school easily. I looked it up on google maps last night. It was small and old just like the town. The buildings were far apart which made the school seem bigger. I was a little early so there were few students.

I pulled into the teacher's lot and parked in a restricted space. I went into the office and got my new class schedule and map. I moved the truck to the student lot, which was filling up faster. I found a parking space near the entrance right next to a gray Volvo that was parked a little too close to the line.

I moved to the first building labeled A and made my way up the stairs. The weather had cleared but still had a gray overtone. I left my hood up and stared at the map.

"Do you need help?" A small voice asked and I turned around. A petite girl with glasses looked at me from the end of the stairs.

I shrugged. "Sure." I held out my class schedule.

She came closer and took the schedule. "Okay you have English first period with me so I can show you." I followed her down the hallway and passed a series of doors. "Here it is." She pushed the door and the class was almost empty.

"You can sit next to me the seat is empty." She set herself in the desk and I sat next to her. "What's your name?"

"Isabella." I said and pulled out my notebook. "Most people call me Bella." I looked at her and she nodded politely. She pulled the long sleeves of her shirt over her hands.

"Angela. No nickname." She laughed quietly and more students entered the room. I took off my jacket and checked to make sure my hair wasn't frizzy.

Class started and I lost track of time. My mind was not focused on grammar rules and sentence indentions. The teacher's voice was droning on and I thought it would never end. I watched Angela take notes and seem genuinely interested in the class. I yawned and wanted to go back to sleep. I couldn't sleep all night because of the stupid rain. Finally the bell rang.

I floated through two more classes before lunch. I stopped by my locker. It was a combination locker so I looked at the class schedule and found the combination. I put it in and pulled the lever but it didn't open. _Great_. I tried two more times and Angela appeared next to me.

"That locker never worked. It looks like you got unlucky." She quipped and I raised my eyebrow. Perfect omen.

"Yup that's me unlucky." I muttered and when Angela looked at a boy going down the hall I pulled the handle hard. The locker croaked open and Angela popped her mouth open.

"Wow I guess your luck is changing." She smiled and I half smiled back. Yes it also helped to have super strength just for these types of circumstances.

We walked to a table near the salad buffet. There was another girl already sitting at the table. She had reddish brown hair and looked tiny. She was doodling in her notebook. She looked up when we came to the table. She bounced up. "Hi I'm Jessica you must be Bella." A tiny ball of energy.

"Yeah that's me." I stated and sat down. I took an apple out of my lunch bag and half a turkey sandwich.

"Don't you think we should have a featurette in the yearbook for the academic clubs?" Angela asked and Jessica nodded enthusiastically. They both talked about the pros and cons of featurettes and I just nodded along.

I ate my sandwich quietly. I wasn't sure how to be around other girls. My best friend in Arizona was Eric. He didn't really say much either and we got along well. He was funny and smart. I still remember his affection for Batman and poker. I put my sandwich down swallowing the lump in my throat.

"So what do you think Bella?" Jessica turned to me and I shrugged my shoulders. I had no idea what she was talking about. Suddenly a tingling sensation came over my hands. I smelled a frosty scent coming from the door. My eyes opened in alarm. I reached for my backpack and held it in my lap. The door opened and the undead walked in. I took in a deep breath ready for the attack. But the undead walked slowly and methodically. The girl and boy looked to be my age and in current clothes. I was confused.

"I know they are too hot right?" Jessica saw my reaction and confused it for envy. I followed the dead with my trained eyes ready to protect. The boy and girl walked past me and straight to a table by the wall. They sat and stared at one another. What is wrong with them?

"That's Rosalie and Emmett. They live together but they are dating. Weird right." Jessica took a bite of her carrot and dipped it in ranch. Another boy and girl came in with the fresh scent of peppermint. The girl was twirling but the boy seemed not in total control. His eyes darted too much. I reached into the backpack and put my hands around the stake.

"That's Alice and Jasper they also live with Rosalie and Emmett. They are all couples so strange. Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen adopted them and they just moved here from Alaska." Jessica was a good gossip she knew everything about everyone. I didn't like the way Jasper was looking at a table of girls. His eyes seemed to be in pain. I quickly looked away. I didn't want to cause a scene. I was in turmoil. How could these undead be around the living? They didn't seem to be threatening in fact they seemed bored going through the motions.

The door opened and a scent of peppermint mixed with pine overcame my senses. I turned and saw a young boy with reddish brown hair and dark eyes. He looked different than the others guarded. He walked with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face. He was deadly and beautiful. He walked past our table and to his family.

"That's Edward Cullen completely hot but totally off limits." Jessica huffed.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't let these undead live I would have to find them after school and kill them one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

Following

This was a bad idea. Shut up stupid brain. My thoughts were not cooperating and I felt the gross icky mud on my brand new Steve Madden boots. I looked down and saw the front of my boot completely crusted with mud. Great.

I crouched down and looked through the foliage. The enormous Cullen house came into view and looked super expensive. The glass windows wrapped around the first and second floor. I knew the Dad was a doctor but this was serious money. I blew a few strands of hair out of my eyes. The walk way had lights guiding up the path and gardenias planted in the front by the door.

I saw the big burly guy walk through the front yard carrying a gigantic tree trunk. His muscles bulged and strained from the weight. He placed it gently on the ground. He was going to be difficult to kill.

The position I was in was getting to be uncomfortable. I needed to decide what to do. Go into the Cullen house and be completely outnumbered or wait for no backup? Either way it was dangerous.

I took a deep breath and pushed myself out of my hiding spot. My legs were sore and had little needles jabbing at my skin. There were cars were parked in the driveway. They have a Mercedes, BMW, and the gray Volvo from earlier in the school parking lot. I was jealous especially with my fifty-year plus truck sitting in the woods.

I walked around the back and saw the yard was a homage to the Renaissance. A fountain with lights stood in the center. A statue was set to the left and a garden of many flowers framed the statue. There were white garden benches side by side to admire the plush grass and beautiful architecture.

I went to the back door and checked the locks. It was unlocked which I kind of figured it would be. Vampires were generally not afraid of much and pretty trusting for deadly creatures.

I turned the handle and the door opened silently. I pushed it shut quietly. The kitchen was massive with granite counter tops smooth and gray. There were top of the line appliances with hanging cookery. Why did they need pans? Weird.

The floor was hard wood and a light brown color it was solid and made no noise as I walked across. I saw muddy streaks across the floor and felt a little satisfied. The house was too perfect in my opinion.

I heard a piano melody playing in the background coming from the living room. The music was light and airy with a classical touch. It was stunning.

I took a deep breath and felt for my stake hidden in my jacket. I also brought a cross bow attached to my back. I was ready to fight.

I took a step inside the living room and saw the tiny girl named Alice fiddling with flowers. The young boy Edward was at the piano bench. Emmett the big one and the blond girl Rosalie were playing chess. I aimed my cross bow at Alice. Everyone turned simultaneously and stared at me. They were not shocked. Their faces were immobile.

"Don't move." I kept pointing the crossbow at Alice and moved closer into the living room. Alice glanced sideways at Edward checking for his reaction.

He shook his head slightly and he closed the piano lid. He leaned against the lid with his finger on his chin.

"Here's what's going to happen. As of now you are no longer students at Forks High School. You leave town immediately." I lowered my voice and Emmett looked amused.

"We can't do that." Edward murmured and he looked at me. His eyes were a light golden brown. The light made his hair even bronzer.

"It wasn't a question. I'm a slayer. Get it." I pointed the cross bow at Edward. "I am very good at my job and a fantastic aim." I pointed my bow at his dead heart to emphasize my point.

"I believe you." Edward smirked and looked at the crossbow. "But we also are pretty good at what we do." He stared intensely at me as if trying to read me then his expression changed. His eyes were alarmed and he looked at Alice.

"You can't kill us. We made a deal." Rosalie scoffed and got up from the couch. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her heels.

"Stay right there." I yelled and pointed the cross bow at her. "Did you not understand the part about not moving?" I scoffed in disbelief.

Rosalie rolled her eyes but stood in her spot folding her arms.

"Who made a deal with you?" I asked and looked at Rosalie.

"I did." Another voice sounded from behind me. The voice was low and angry. Caleb?

I turned around and put the cross bow down. "What are you talking about? So we just let vampires go to school with humans is that it?" I started breathing harder anger flowing freely through my body.

"They are not dangerous, Bella. You should of came to the warehouse after school. I hate tracking people. I would have explained all this to you." Caleb said calmly as if talking to a child.

"I don't understand. Really I don't." I said and stomped out of the house. I slammed the door so hard the glass cracked near the handle. I heard footsteps behind me.

"What don't you understand?" Caleb asked and followed me through the forest. He stumbled a few times because I was walking fast.

"You, this place, the Cullen family. Why do they get a free pass?" I stopped before I gave Caleb a heart attack. He bent over and started breathing heavy. "Out of shape much? I thought you were supposed to train me. From where I'm looking you're the one who needs a trainer."

"You got me there. I admit I wasn't much of a good trainer with the other girl. Maybe that was part of our problem?" Caleb looked thoughtfully into the past.

"This conversation is not inspiring a lot of confidence in me. What gives? Why do the Cullens get to go to school and be all normal when in fact they are not normal is this a twisted weird pact?" I looked down at the ground and frowned.

"The Cullens had a treaty with a tribe in La Push for many years. I have to honor and respect the treaty and let the Cullens co habitate with others. I may not like it but I can't just burst into their home and demand that they leave. What is your problem?" Caleb looked upset and his voice was upsetting.

I kicked some stones on the ground and paused. "I wasn't thinking and maybe it wasn't a smart thing to do but my duty is to protect humans and kill vampires. They are vampires I don't care if they decided to be all goody goody they are still dangerous."

Caleb let out a loud exhale. "I knew when I first saw you this was going to be difficult. I should have trusted my instincts. The report from Arizona was very specific I should have known." Caleb rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What report? There's a report about me." I stared at Caleb. "What does it say? It's got to be wrong the report is biased based on the ramblings of a very bitter man." I explained and looked at Caleb my eyes softening.

"I don't believe it is." Caleb said softly and looked away. "Listen Bella this has been an exhausting first day and I need to rest. We'll start fresh tomorrow. Be at the warehouse at three o clock precisely." He turned and walked away. His coat flapped in the wind.

"Okay." I tried to be more agreeable but Caleb was gone. I wonder what else my former trainer wrote about me in the report. I would have to look at it one way or another. I hiked back to my truck and threw the crossbow in the passenger seat. I got in and started the engine. I put my head against the steering wheel. Caleb wasn't the only one who was exhausted. Accusing vampires and almost killing them could be extremely tiring.

I heard a gentle tap on my window. I sat up in alarm and looked to the left. Edward Cullen stood outside my window. He grimaced then mimed opening the door. I shook my head no and he did it again. What's he doing?

I checked to make sure my stake was still in my jacket and had not fallen out. It was. I moved the crossbow to the other side of me and reached over to unlock the door. Edward opened the door. He leaned in and I smelled that strong mix of peppermint and pine.

His hair was combed back with finger strokes visible in the front. His eyes were a little guarded and he looked pained. "Can I sit down?"

I shrugged and didn't answer.

"You don't like me very much do you?" He stated and stared at me. His eyes pierced through me trying to analyze me.

"Why because I'm not falling all over you. _Oh Edward you are a god_." I mimicked the way Jessica spoke about him earlier in the lunchroom.

He smirked. "Yeah something like that." He sat carefully and stared at my crossbow. " I come in peace." He joked and put his hands up.

"What do you want to tell me?" I asked impatiently. It was very strange to be having a conversation with a vampire. Especially one who looked like him. Usually I never got a good look at them except when I had to drive the stake into their un beating heart.

"This is all very strange. I've never met a slayer before. I was curious. I've heard stories about them from different vampires throughout the years but never had the chance to encounter one." He stared at me and his eyes bored into mine. It was very uncomfortable.

"If you've never met a slayer then I would say you are a very lucky person." Person I thought there's a terrible description. "If Caleb hadn't come to stop me then you would have found out exactly what a slayer can do." I said smugly. I tucked my hair beneath my hood and pulled it up. It was freezing. Edward looked warm.

"I suppose you are correct. Super human strength, speed, and extraordinary fighting skills. It sounds like a vampire." Edward stood quiet after that announcement.

"I am nothing like a vampire. Vampires should not exist and I make sure that they become extinct." I promised and felt the stake poking me in the side.

Edward thought about what I said and his eyes glanced at me every few seconds.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked and wrapped my fingers around the stake.

"I'm just trying to figure you out. It's very difficult for me to sit here with you. I have this urge to draw you close and also to crush you with my hands. It's very confusing." He ran his hand through his hair. "You do know vampires are gifted?"

"Some are some are worthless." I countered.

Edward chuckled softly. "That's an understatement. But true. Well my family is gifted in our ability to read people, see the future, strength, and to show love." He stared at me again.

"Oh which gift do you have?" I asked carefully. Please do not say love.

"I can read people's thoughts. Any thought that pops into your head I could read." He paused. "Except I cannot seem to read yours."

I slowly exhaled in relief. "That's good." I whispered.

"It's a dilemma." Edward spoke again. "But I must endure it." He rose from his seat and closed the door. "Till we meet again." He looked at me and darted into the forest.

I put my hand to my forehead. Does this vampire have a soul? Why do I feel like I have known him? I shook my head and tried to clear it.

I drove home and got to the front of the driveway. Well look who's here.


	3. Chapter 3

Awareness

I pulled up and saw a wheelchair with a slightly older man staring at me. The young boy who I think was named Jack standing beside him. I waved awkwardly and parked my truck. At the same time Charlie came down the steps and shouted hi to me.

"You remember Billy and his son Jacob. I think you saw them when you were ten or something." Charlie laughed and took the six-pack of beer from Billy's lap.

"I remember of course it's good to see you." I shook Billy's hand and turned to Jacob. His dark eyes shined with amusement and he smirked.

"You had no idea who we were." He laughed and pushed his scarf up further to cover his neck.

"That's completely true." I laughed too and put both of my hands into my pocket I was freezing.

"So how does the truck run?" Jacob asked and walked over to it. He ran his hand along the hood and patted it tenderly. "I did the restoration. It was very hard to give it up." He looked at it adoringly.

"It runs good. Not good on gas but it gets me to school so I guess it's perfect." I shrugged and he looked up at me with a questioning look. I looked at the ground. I could tell he didn't like my answer.

"So let's go eat there's pizza and soda. Oh and the most important thing of all a Mariners game." Charlie exhaled and rubbed his stomach.

"Yes the most important thing." Billy agreed and stared at Jacob for a second before Charlie grabbed a hold of Billy's handles and pushed him towards the door.

"You like baseball?" Jacob asked and turned to walk to the front door.

We passed the icy sidewalk and I saw black ice pools forming quickly. I stepped around them and looked at Jacob. "Umm sure who doesn't?" I asked quietly. I followed him inside.

After Jacob and Billy left I took a quick shower. I dressed in my black tights and long sleeve Henley shirt. I pulled my dry hair into a bun and put my backpack on. I checked to make sure the hallway was clear. I heard Charlie go into his room a while ago but I double-checked.

I carefully pulled the window up and put both legs out. I jumped to the ground and barely made a whoosh from the dead leaves gathered all over the yard. My backpack stayed secure and I looked back up at my window. Still safe.

I ran into the woods flying past trees and looked at the sky. It was pitch black with tiny dotted stars twinkling in the black space. I stopped running and began to walk slowly memorizing the area. Tall oaks surrounded me except for a smaller oak that was bent and looked like it was leaning to the left. I used that tree as my marker and took off in the other direction.

I would have gotten lost except I heard the stream nearby. I walked to the stream and dipped my hand in the water. I stilled because I heard shifting and the leaves crunch. I stayed crouched and listened.

The noise got louder and through the brush I saw the outline of a large wolf. It was snorting and seemed impossibly huge. I sucked in my breath and waited for it to pass. It seemed to sense my presence and stopped. The large head turned and stared at me. I stood completely still and the wolf flared its nostrils.

My hand moved slowly to my backpack and I gradually un zipped it. I tried to reach around to get my stake wishing I had my bow and arrow. I would have killed the wolf before it even noticed me. I was so stupid to come almost unarmed.

The wolf jerked its head and shot out of the brush like a lightening bolt in the other direction. I stared in shock and the massiveness of the wolf it was impossible. Hands reached around my neck and brought me up to my feet.

"Don't be afraid. I didn't want you to be scared." The hands were icy around my neck and I smelled the pine scent. I froze and realized a vampire was going to end my life.

I put both hands on the arms wrapped around my neck and pushed down as hard as I could. I heard a grunt and the hands moved down an inch. I did it again harder and the hands came off my neck. I grabbed my stake from behind my back. It was dark and I couldn't make out the vampire only that it was male.

"Listen to me when you tell someone not to be afraid it has the opposite effect." I scolded and kicked the vampire in the knees. He moved to the edge of the rocks and I followed quickly.

"It's me Edward." I moved closer and noticed the bronze colored hair in the moonlight. He looked amused and I held the stake even higher.

"So what? I should kill you right now." I threatened and his eyes flashed gold. It was amazing to see the color so bright in the dead of night.

"That would not be a good idea." He came closer to me and I dropped my stake to the side. "You were not kidding about your strength I'm impressed."

"You haven't seen anything yet." I bragged and put the stake in my backpack. "Maybe I'll kill you tomorrow if I feel like it."

"I hope not." Edward ran to catch up to me and we walked side by side. "Listen I came to talk to you about our treaty."

"Don't worry I won't bother you as long as you stay away from humans. Comprende?" I said and saw Edward grimace.

"We would never kill a human we're not like that." He said sadly and stopped walking. He stared at the ground then looked at me with his golden bright eyes.

"If you're trying to trick me then you're going to be sorry, you and your _weird_ family." I saw him flinch and knew I hit a nerve.

"You've made up your mind." Edward stated and continued to walk. I took a couple of steps in the other direction.

"Yes." I whispered and watched him continue off in the opposite direction. Then he ran and I lost sight of him. Why did he make me feel so bad? I was the good person. I was saving lives and getting absolutely no praise for my good deeds. People never noticed me and yet they had me to thank for their existence.

I shrugged and walked home not entirely shaking the crappy feelings I was left with.

I fell to the mat and groaned in pain. Caleb stood over me and clicked his tongue, which was beginning to get on my nerves. "You are not using your knees." He said again.

I rolled over and sat up. "I am it's just too high." I complained and pointed to the top of the stairs. He pushed my down the stairs ten times already and I managed to hit my knees on the post every single time. The pain disappeared and I got up.

"Your healing is remarkably fast." Caleb announced and grabbed the bars. I shook my body and shrugged my shoulders.

"It's okay. It happens faster when I'm near the undead." I jumped just as Caleb brought the bars under my feet. He did that for ten more minutes and I could feel the sweat pouring down my face.

"Time for a break. Yes." Caleb grabbed a water and then tossed me one. I sat next to him and downed the water.

"So what happened to your last slayer?" I asked and saw Caleb glance down for a minute.

He cleared his throat. "She was exceptional just like you. But she was not disciplined. She didn't listen to my warnings about not going to the woods at night." He stopped and looked at me pointedly. "She was very impatient. Then she ran into a trio of vampires in the woods and they killed her." He wiped his shoe and stared at me.

"Were you two close?" I asked and saw him flinch.

"No she was the slayer and her job is very dangerous. I do not get attached because it makes it too hard. I train and keep you focused that is my job." He stood up and walked to the mat. "Ready?"

I threw my bottle of water down on the ground and walked over to him.

That night I got ready for my nightly walk into the woods. I had just put my backpack on and froze. The figure coming into my window held up his arms.

"I come in peace." He joked and I frowned.

"What do you want?" I asked irritated.

"Just seeing what your up to." He looked at my backpack. "Going somewhere?"

"Gee Edward I already have one watcher I don't need you to join in on the fun." I grunted and grabbed my bow and arrows.

"Are you suppose to go into the woods by yourself?" He asked and his face was passive.

"What are you talking about?" I turned to stare at him. "Oh my god" I stared at him and he looked like a blank mask.

"What?" He mumbled and looked back at me.

"Are you working with Caleb?" I brought my hand up in a fist and aimed it straight at his face. "Are you?"

"Well I'm not going to tell you now. You're upset." Edward smirked.

"Tell me everything I want to know the whole story." I demanded and put my fist down.

"Then sit down cause it's going to be a long night." Edward sighed and ran his hands through his hair.


End file.
